The present invention relates to ice chests and more particularly to an ice chest which incorporate a first alarm mechanism in connection with the lid of the ice chest for alerting a user of the ice chest that an unauthorized individual is tampering with the contents of an ice chest and a second alarm mechanism and a second alarm mechanism connectable between the ice chest and a user inserted ground stake that alerts the user of the ice chest that an unauthorized individual is attempting to take the ice chest.
Many individuals find it convenient to carry an ice chest to remote locations, such as the beach or a park, to keep drinks and food refrigerated for later use. Although ice chests are a convenient source to keep food and drink items at a proper storage temperature, it is typically bothersome to maintain visual sight of the ice chest to secure the contents of the ice chest as well as the ice chest itself. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an ice chest that included an alarm system which included an open lid alarm mechanism which sounded and alerted each time the lid was opened as well as a movement sensing alarm mechanism which provided an audible alarm when the ice chest was moved from a predetermined fixed location.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a burglar proof ice chest that includes a lid opening alarm as well as an ice chest movement alarm.
Accordingly, a burglar proof ice chest is provided. The burglar proof ice chest includes a dual mode alarm system which sounds an alert when anyone either opens the lid or moves the cooler/ice chest. An internal switch positioned within the lid activates the alarm each time the lid is opened. The bottom of the cooler is attached to a ground anchor attachment stake by means of a cable and an activation pin set up that activates the alarm in the event the pin is pulled from between the two alarm contacts that it separates when a thief or the like attempts to make off with the cooler. The anchor preferably includes a screw type of mechanism which is screwable into the ground. The anchor has an open eye to which a steel cable or the like is attached at one end. The other end of the cable is permanently secured to the activation pin.
The alarms are each battery powered installed within watertight compartments of the ice chest. The output of each of the alarms is loud enough to be heard at least 50 to 100 feet away. A key pad may be provided for the user to deactivate the alarm system prior to accessing the interior of the ice chest or moving the ice chest to a different location. A remote deactivate controller could be provided for a more expensive version of the ice chest.